seansgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Errol 'Hawk' Hawkins
'Hawk' Hawk has the rank of Specialist and is assigned to the Desperate Men in the Waterhavian Army. As of 4/1375 Hawk has been dishonorably discharged from the Waterhavian Army Team Maneuvers Qualified to Lead: Crowded Charge: Can charge through Team member's square unhindered. Trained For: Massed Charge: Can charge with team members, gain bonus to damage equal to number of charging teammates. must charge the same creature. Cunning Ambush: Maneuver leader uses his hide check on everybody (modified by the hider's dex mod and armor check) Team Shield Maneuver: if adjacent team member drops to -1 or lower HP can take immediate action to push downed team member up to 10' Surprise Flank:Whenever two team members are flanking, all members can make melee attacks with flanking benefit against that foe. Heavy Cavalry: Can join a mounted closed formation: all team members must act on same initiative, each member takes up 1/2 as much lateral space (5' wide for a horse), no -4 penalty for squeezing, opponents can't choose to avoid an overrun and must attempt to block, team member's mounts count as one size category larger for purposes of resolving overruns. History Errol began his military career as a mercenary in Waterdeep. He was a fun loving, hard drinking brawler. At some point he made the acquaintance of a beautiful young lady. They had a short and torrid affair. As it turned out, she was a noble, soon to be betrothed to a noble prince named Cainus. Cainus was a quick-tempered elitist. He was absolutely livid that a piece of common trash had bedded his bride to be. Cainus and his aid-de-camp decided to take vengeance. They ambushed Errol as he left a saloon after a late night bender. Cainus wielded a lead bar, and his accomplice brandished a knife. Errol, although drunk, was more than a match for the two white-collar attackers. He wrestled the pipe from Cainus and struck the knife wielding attacker a mighty blow to the head. He then savagely beat Cainus. Afterwards, Errol fled. He was apprehended the next day. It turns out that Cainus's friend died from the blow to the head. Cainus accused Errol of starting the violence and with the help of a friendly judge, and a lack of credible witness he was sentenced to a life-time of hard labor in the mines. It was during his first year of labor when he was discovered, and reassigned to the Desperate Men. Career with the Desperate Men: Hawk was one of the first responders to the githyanki invasion. Hawk, along with Brody, Sunshine, and Gunner became the "go-to" team for Captain Miller. Time and again these men were called upon to perform the most dangerous and most important missions. Hawk's friend, Brody, was killed early in the Githyanki War. Later, at the bridge of Mholor Durinhal, Gunner was knocked from the bridge, presumably to his death. The attrition rate of his friends and compatriots burdened him greatly. Although Gunner miraculously returned to the company, the damage had been done. When Sunshine was court marshalled, a group of soldiers approached Hawk with a plan to desert. Among those deserting was Hawk's friend Gunner. While Hawk strongly desired to flee with them, he knew the groups chances of breaking away would be greatly aided if the deserters could be deployed on a mission under his command. Hawk managed to arrange for the soon-to-be deserters to be on a mission together. Once away on the mission, he outfitted the deserters, gave them a good head start and then returned to mission command with a story that Githyanki assassins had ambushed the group, and only he had survived. The ruse was ultimately discovered, but it had served its purpose. By the time Waterhavian officials knew of Hawk's deception, the deserters were long gone. For his crimes, Hawk was court marshalled and ultimately faced execution. He attempted to break out but was apprehended. At the zero hour, Hawk's execution was rescinded. Apparently Captain Miller had lobbied to serve the sentence in place of Hawk. Sir Textor (the leading paladin in Waterdeep) took Hawk outside of the city and exiled him. Upon his exit, Hawk vowed to avenge Captain Miller's exectution and promised bloody retribution on Textor and all he held dear. Thus, Errol Hawkins, the Paladin Slayer was born. Hawk has since reconnected with the Dwarves up North. He helped the Silverforge family clear a family fortress and has created the Hawk Feather Knights. Missions Astral Counterattack: '''Hawk took part in the counter attack against the githyanki, aboard the Endeavor. He also fought aboard a githzerai ship alongside Nightbane, Brody, Sunshine and Gunner. during that combat, he successfully piloted a captured Githyanki vessel, and then rammed another githaynki vessel, disabling both ships. '''Hardbuckler: Hawk traveled to the town with Gunner, Sunshine, Kun-low, Oran, Helix, and Red Crow. They encountered trouble along the way, where Oran was killed. In Hardbuckler, Hawk, once again helped capture a Githyanki vessel, and then piloted it down to the town in order to assist the liberation of Hardbuckler from githyanki forces. This ship was then renamed "Endeavor II" and then assigned to Bravo Company. Star Mountains: Hawk was part of the team who ventured into the Star Mountains in an attempt to rescue refugees from githyanki imprisonment. Daggerford: Hawk led the 'Western' team during the assault of Daggerford. Mosque of Tyr: Hawk led the team which assaulted of the Mosque of Tyr about 12 miles south of Daggerford. Hawk ventured alone into the bowels of the Mosque where he encountered the githyanki hatchlings. The young were guarded by several powerful githyanki guardians, including an illithid. Hawk incinerated the young, and wounded the guardians, before fleeing back to the surface, and instructing a team of soldiers to defend the entrance of the breeding pit. Durimek: Hawk was part of the team with Gunner, Beornibur, Luke and Dargrum who dropped into Durimek and liberated the fort and mines from humanoid hands. '''Mholor Durinhal: '''Just after leaving Durimek, Hawk, along with Gunner, Beornibur, Luke, and Dargrum, ventured to Mholor Durinhal where the Desperate Men came to the rescue of heavily outnumbered dwarves. Of the 5 desperate men who entered the caverns of Mholor Durinhal, only two walked out: Hawk and Beornibur. Associates Hawk's unit in the Desperate Men include: Jordan 'Sun Shine' Masterson Brody Gunner Red Cloud Hawk also has done missions with the following people: Julian 'Nightbane' Kun-low: Jedi Master Helix: Padowan Orlan (spelling?): Padowan. Category:Hawk Category:Desperate Men Category:Characters Category:Hawk Feather Knights